Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER 'Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara' A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 12 of the Manga " When You Become Curious About Her Secret " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 12.5 " When She Becomes More and More Mysterious " ) Previously Both siblings having passed their finals tests, things now seem to return to normal. Uta and Ritsu do not have to limit their compainionship with one another any longer. But then there is the girl that has had Ritsu in her gunsights, Ami Houjou. She did well on her tests, placing number two in the overall listings. She is a very smart girl, but what does she want to know now ? Chapter Overview Ami zeros in on Ritsu again. This time on the day that the test results are posted. She tries to pry information from Ritsu, this by offering to share a secret of her own---why she stays in the top ten rankings. She also wants to know something about Uta, to the complete surprise of Ritsu. With the summer break comming soon, plans are made to go to the beach. But this means new swimsuits all around ! What type of swimsuit will Uta choose to wear ? This Chapter's Story The next day after the finals tests, the results are posted on the public bulletin board at Ritsu's school. He stares at the board for a while, then makes a mental note that he placed a little above average in the rankings. Not so much so for a classmate next to him, who is shaking in frustration that he lost the number one position and sank into the number three position. And who should come along just about now ? Namely the number two position holder, Ami Houjou ! She congrats Ritsu, but he hands off his congrats back at her with his surprise that he did not know she was so good at studying. Ami lights up like a neon sign, and declares that she may not be that good of a gamer, but she can sure beat him at the school tests. Ami ups the anti by challenging Ritsu to a study smackdown, but he declines. Ritsu wants to know how he can improve his grades, leading Ami to address him face-to-face, really leaning into him, just like going in for a kiss ! " Wanna know ? " , ''she intones. " Yes! " Ami tells Ritsu that this is just between him and her only ! A Sacred Secret ! Ami really likes her blonde hair. She also loves cute accessories, doing her nails, wearing cute makeup and wearing sexy clothes. But her Dad is very strict with her. She has to consistently place in the top ten test placements to continue her fashion style. And she is not about to give up her fashion style ! This catches Ritsu off guard, as he admires her hard work. Ami now wants to ask Ritsu a secret question. Sure ! ''" Do you use the same shampoo as Uta-chan ? " Ritsu crumples like an empty bag of potato chips, and stammers that they actually use different shampoo. More importantly, he thinks to himself---''Why did she mention Uta ???'' Just then, Ami's girlfriends come by and retrieve her. " See you later ", Ami drips into his soul ! "Safe at home, cries the Ump ! " , flashes through Ritsu. Or so he thought ! One of the boys that he used to hang with now assaults him from behind with " Summer Holidays are coming soon, so wanna go to the beach ? " " Ahh. . . . . no . . . . . . " is the response. But after some major arm-twisting by the boys, Ritsu caves and says . . . . . . . y e s . . . . . . . At home in the front room on the couch, Ritsu is questioned by Uta about his tests. He says he did so-so, but her tests went perfectly ! Today, Uta is wearing a very short hemline, tight-fitting China dress, split on both sides. Ritsu mentioned that the boys want to go to the beach soon, and coincidentally, Uta says that the girls want to go to the beach, too ! This means that potentially, Ritsu and Uta can go to the sea together, as part of their respective groups, of course ! But that means that the both of them will need new swimsuits ! Ami and her girlfriends are also thinking about going to the beach, and are already shopping at a ladies department store for new swimsuits. Ami selects a cute, sexy, reveling flower print bikini. She wonders to herself if Ritsu will be at the beach, too ? Omake ( Extra ) OMAKE ( EXTRA ) 12.5 : " When She Becomes More and More Mysterious " Ritsu capitulates and asks Ami if he can read and copy her notes for the Japanese to English class. Ami is more than congenial, but can any sane person make heads or tails of her style of note keeping ? Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments ;Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter VictorAdrian Villalba / 3 weeks ago Now that I think about it, the author never shows the full name of those two. What would happen if they not only look similar, but also have the same last name? Or it could be the same as me and my little sister, which are blood related, but has a different last name (different father) ? Josh Datuin / 32 weeks ago / 3 likes Ami... f*ck... you're cute and all, but please don't expose the secret !!! Muh Dimas Ariyanto / 43 weeks ago / 4 likes Ami...smart, perceptive, cute, good at games... She's so scary ! Miyuki Ouka 51 weeks ago / 5 likes She's gonna ruin their relationship, no, don't be rude Ami, they deserve to get their happiness ! Blackwings Gantzllat Riddelt / 49 weeks ago / 5 likes In all honesty, Ami didn't do anything wrong. Till now she has been just a very passionate gamer, a dedicated student and a nice girl in general towards Ritsu. She is not at blame for being smart enough to notice something fishy in this couple. Brandon Cabrera / 1 year ago / 5 likes Begone Ami! He already has someone Uta, but it's a complicated relationship ! Đoàn Phúc Nguyên / 1 year ago / 10 likes If this isn't an incest manga, I'll team Ami Ritsu, but who cares, Imouto sister rules the world !!! Wilder Huallpa Guzman / 1 year ago / 4 likes Get lost, Ami! No one interferes in those sibling's relationship. Joston Segars / 1 year ago / 1 like I'm worried about the chick Ami who just won't stop thinking about the guy Ritsu. Khôi As Koi / 1 year ago ''' They still have not crossed the line incest !.........Yet ! '''Omake Comments Tristan Jay Tabafa / 4 days ago What the f*ck are in these notes? Category:Chapter Stories and Info